


Muse

by DameinToyland



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameinToyland/pseuds/DameinToyland
Summary: Iris is a best selling author, home from the big city for a break and inspiration for her new novel. She hasn’t seen Barry Allen in years, but when she does, she may find both love and a muse.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeElle/gifts).



> Gifted to @callmeelle22 on Tumblr for the Flash Holiday Gift Exchange. 
> 
> It’s a bit late in the day, but it’s still the 25th in my time zone so I feel like I got it done on time. 
> 
> Also, not beta read, so please forgive any errors you may find.

It’s official. The cursor flashing on her screen was taunting her. That was the only explanation she could think of for the audacity of that damned flashing vertical line on her blank page. It had been mocking her inability to write for months now. Writer’s block couldn’t have struck Iris West at a worst time. 

“God,” she yelled at the empty house. She’d only been home for a week and already she was already losing it. Being home with family was supposed to help her relax and move away from the distractions of her normal life, but who was she kidding, her normal life was not the problem. Iris was simply lacking a good muse. 

She’d always found inspiration in writing from people she met and experiences she had, whether it be those she knew personally or people she sought out on subjects she wanted to write about. It wasn’t to say that she didn’t have a good enough imagination, but she liked to have a good foundation for every story. She supposed the first time had been that way as well, when she wrote the story in college that had started her down this path of fiction writing. It had been inspired by a dear friend of hers she’d regretfully not seen in years. She wondered how he was doing. She wondered that a lot.

A familiar itch to look him up and find him took hold of Iris, but then she always remembered the circumstances of when they last saw each other and she worried if hearing from her would bring up painful memories for him so like always she pushed the thought aside.

Iris looked around the empty dining room before shutting the top of her laptop, once again defeated by the cursor, and standing up so fast that her chair nearly fell over. Iris dragged her feet over to the kitchen, but she knew that she was being too hard on herself. Just because she’d written and published two best sellers at the age of twenty four and twenty seven, only to go the next four years of her life without being able to finish a single project didn’t mean she was washed up already. But being too hard on herself was definitely why she was back home, staying with her father, and his wife, and her new baby sister.

_ Baby sister. _ Iris smiled at those words. That feeling of being a big sister would never get old. She’d felt that way when she first met Wally, even if he was practically grown by then, and she felt it now with J.J.

Being at home and getting to watch her baby sister grow, even if just for a little bit, was a perk. Besides, Iris couldn’t complain too much about living at home. She’d abruptly asked her dad if she could move back in for a spell a few weeks ago and he’d agreed no questions asked. He didn’t even pressure her about trying to leave the house once she got home and started behaving like a complete shut in. Though he kept mentioning wanting to invite an old friend of her hers over for a surprise. Iris had been preoccupied with emails from her publisher at the time and wasn’t bothered enough to push him on whom he was referring to, and as long as it wasn’t  _ Becky Cooper  _ it would be fine. They had been frenemies at best in high school, but it took her years to get her dad to understand that concept. For a long time, he would tell Becky’s mom to let her know that Iris was coming home to visit from college. Luckily, Becky usually declined or was conveniently out of town herself.

Iris riffled through the kitchen cabinets for coffee, but after a minute remembered that they were out. 

“Shit,” she muttered and leaned against the counter. Jitters was always an option so this wasn’t the worst situation, but Iris was still in her sweats and she really didn’t want to change. Iris debated between changing into something still casual but more put together, but ultimately decided the best option was to just be chill, slip on her sneakers, and walk out the door right this moment.

Five minutes later, Iris was on her way to coffee heaven. She had tried to sneak out out without changing her appearance, but she couldn’t pass up one look at herself in the mirror, which was probably wise because her hair frizz had been on another level. After slicking it back quickly and grabbing her bag she was out the door. She picked up two cups of coffee from Jitters and headed to drop one off for her dad before returning home. 

Her trip to the precinct wasn’t completely social. She’d been kicking around the idea of writing a legal thriller that examined how the various parts of the law came together and how in some cases it could ultimately fail. When she had mentioned the idea to her dad, a detective, and his wife Cecile, a D.A, Cecile had been understanding and even enthusiastic about the idea. She’d offered to let Iris shadow her to get a better understanding of how things worked. Iris liked the idea of shadowing Cecile so much that she broached the same idea with her dad, but had run into a brick wall on that one. She wasn’t sure if her dad objected more to the subject, although even he admitted that sometime the police got it wrong and changes were needed; or maybe it was the idea of her being in danger. Iris tried to assure him that she would stay clear of any actual danger, but he knew her too well. She’d begun to regret telling him exactly how she had researched for her last book  _ The Spin _ , which wasa thriller involving an insider at a bank uncovering a money laundering scheme involving arms’ dealers and the government. 

Iris slipped off her sunglasses before walking into CCPD. She made her way through the place with a few head nods acknowledging recognition. Iris smiled back but kept moving to keep her trip quick, the existence of the blank document on her computer ever present in her mind. Iris peered into the main area where deceives sat, but couldn’t see her dad. She did spot a vaguely familiar blonde head of hair across from where her dad normally sat. 

Iris made her way over to the man and cleared her throat when she was in range. The man turned to look at the source of the noise, his face morphing from a frown to a smile.

“Iris,” he said in a friendly voice.

“Detective…”

“Thawne—“

“Thawne” —Iris wagged a finger from her free hand not holding the drink carrier at him— “Eddie. I remembered that.”

“No, worries Iris,” Detective Thawne responded with an even friendlier smile. “We only met recently, and I’m sure you’ve been meeting a lot of people since moving back.”

Iris shrugged, wanting to accept his easy out without having to lie. Her dad’s partner didn’t need to know that she’d been a practical recluse since moving home. The only reason she’d met him is because he came by the house once to drop off a file.

“Of course, I still have to give your dad hell for never telling you about his new partner.”

_ Hardly new anymore _ , she wanted to say, but didn’t think that would help the situation.

“Give him hell for me,” she said instead and they both laughed. 

“Speaking of, my dad. Do you know where he is? I texted him that I was going to bring him coffee” —she pointed to the cups and carrier in her hand— “and he’s not even here.”

“He’s up in CSI.” Eddie nodded his head towards the stairs. “You can leave his drink here, but I can’t promise I won’t drink it. Or I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you took it up to him.”

Iris looked in the direction of the stairs. “Do you think the CSI people will mind?”

“Nah, it’s just Barr, he won’t mind.”

_ Did he say bear? Or Barr?  _

“Okay, thanks!” Iris said and waved to Eddie before walking towards the stairs.

Iris made her way slowly towards CSI. She was partially curious to see what it would look like, which is the main reason she’d decided to not just leave the coffee on her dad’s desk, Eddie’s threats to drink it be damned. She’d seen it decades ago as a kid, but surely it would be a high tech haven by now. The other reason she was going, which she wouldn’t allow to get her hopes up, was that name—Barr.  _ Could it be him? _

As Iris neared the CSI door, she could hear two voices in a heated but quiet discussion. One she recognized as her father in a tone that he usually only reserved for her. He was still too afraid to flex his parental muscles with Wally, lest he scare him away and J.J. was too young. Her steps slowed as she neared, curious to know who had managed to illicit such a response from him.

“Look, Barr, I’m giving you and your team as much breathing room as I can here, but you have got to be more careful.” Iris could hear her dad say.

“Joe—Joe...I know. I’m trying.” A younger man’s voice replied. It was so familiar. Iris’ heart beat sped up a little.  _ It couldn’t be.  _ She was going to murder her father if it was.

“Don’t try, Barr. Just do.” Her father’s voice sounded closer to the door and on instinct not to get caught eavesdropping Iris stepped around the corner and knocked on the door frame.

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” she called into the room causing both her father and the other man’s head to whip around.

Joe West started momentarily, before relaxing at the sight of Iris. His big frame obscuring the other person from her view.

“Hey baby girl!” Joe called to her and started walking toward her. “What are you doing—”

“Coffee, remember?” Iris held out a cup to him and met him half way into the room.

“Yes, you were bringing me coffee and I forgot.” Her dad grabbed the cup and kissed her cheek.

“I almost left it with your partner, but I’m not sure you would have gotten it.” Iris smirked at her father.

“Doubtful, Eddie’s wife put him on caffeine restrictions.” Iris peered around her dad at the other person in the room who just spoke, she was now certain she knew that voice even if it was slightly maturer than she last remembered. The man standing behind the desk toward the back of the room was just as tall as she’d remembered, and still kind of lanky, but his clothes did sag on him the way they used to and then there was his face. Still boyishly charming, but with just enough angles to make him definitively handsome. 

Iris pushed herself away from her dad and walked over to her old friend slowly. She was sure disbelief was etched on her face. He was grinning at her from ear to ear and she knew he recognized her as well. 

_ Barry Allen _ . Her Barr.

Her best friend growing up, her first crush, and her first broken heart. Not that it was anyone’s fault but fate, she always liked to think. It had been almost fifteen years since she’d seen him, and he had laugh lines where the remnants of baby fat used to be and she couldn’t have mistaken him for anyone else. One day, they had been thick as thieves, then the next day both of his parents were killed in what the police labeled a murder suicide and Barry was spirited away to a distant relative. Neither Iris or her dad had thought Henry Allen capable of what was suggested, but no evidence to the contrary ever surfaced. Iris had heard her dad talking once to his old partner about some man in yellow that Barry had claimed to see, but the consensus at the CCPD at the time was that it was just a teenager traumatized by an awful crime one of his parents committed. Iris tried to figure out where he went for a long time, her dad said his family wanted him to start fresh, and eventually she figured maybe that was for the best.

Barry continued to smile brightly at her. “Iris West, it is nice to see you again,” he said and stuck out a hand to shake. Iris bypassed the offered hand, and pulled Barry into a tight hug. Because he was so tall, or she was so short—both really, her head rested at his chest and she could hear his heartbeat which seemed to be beating faster than she thought humanly possible. Iris wondered if her own heart was beating in sync with his.

“Barry Allen,” she said his name more like a whisper to herself. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been here this whole time.” Iris sniffled a little. After another beat, she realized she’d probably been holding onto him longer than was polite and stepped back from the hug but still held onto his arms so she could study him. Up close, Iris could still see that gorgeous shade of green in his eyes and his smile seemed warm and inviting. He seemed more sure of himself, which wasn’t hard when you compare someone to their teenaged self. 

Iris swiveled her head to look at her dad, but didn’t let go of Barry. “And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me he was here.”

Joe raised his hands in defense. “Remember I mentioned bringing someone over.” 

Iris shot him a skeptical look and turned back to Barry. He was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Iris let him go and stepped back quickly to a more socially acceptable distance, but could still feel the warmth from his skin on her palms.

“So, what have you been up to Barry Allen?”

Barry stammered a bit at the question and Iris smiled.  _ Some things never change.  _

“I mean either than saving the world obviously,” Iris added to lighten the mood but instead Barry looked wide-eyed and Iris could see her dad spit out a bit of his coffee from the corner of her vision.

“Saving the world. What makes you say that?” Barry’s sounded like he was trying to be casual but came off a bit uneasy.

_ Oh, he is adorable. _

“You know, solving crimes...” Iris added and Barry turned a little redder. “Catching bad guys...with the power of science.”

“What? Oh, you mean because I’m a CSI.” Barry nodded a little too enthusiastically and so did her dad.

“What did you think I meant?” Iris’ curiosity was piqued.

“Nothing.” Barry threw Joe a look for help, but he appeared to be enjoying the scene too much. Iris could see Barry glaring at him now, but her father just put up his hands and shook his head as if to say  _ this is all you _ . 

“I’ve got to run you two. Barry, I’ll see you before I leave I’m sure.” Joe stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Iris’ cheek. “And I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye,” Iris and Barry called to him at the same time. They looked at each other again. A goofy grin spreading on Barry’s face, making Iris share one of her own.

“What?” she finally asked after several seconds passed in silence. Iris could feel her face heating up the longer he smiled at her.

“It’s just Joe talks about you all the time so I guess I always felt like the two of us still knew each other, but…” he hesitated.

“But?” 

“But, really seeing you now makes me realize how long it’s been since we were kids.”

“Yes, it has been.” Iris could stop the slightly throaty tone in her voice

Barry Allen was hot.

_ And I see him again in my sweats. _ Gone was the cherubbed faced sweet boy from her memory and in his place was a very attractive man that under normal circumstances she would have asked out already. Iris West did not lack for confidence and she certainly saw no reason to hesitate when she saw something or someone she wanted. And the way he smiled at her shyly and a bit nervous told her that he was not unaffected by her looks either, but something made her nervous. 

_ Maybe I should start off with something more gentle than, ‘Hey nice to see you, I think you’re still hot after fifteen years and I think my once forgotten crush is back. _

Iris was about to ask Barry if he wanted to grab lunch when his phone buzzed. Barry pulled it out of his pocket and nearly managed to drop it. His smile dropping from his face as he read whatever message he received.

“I have to go, there’s a crime scene and—”

“And you’re CSI. No worries, I’m sure I’ll see you later,” Iris was a little disappointed their meeting was cut short.

“I hope so,” Barry said. He looked a little shocked that the words had left his own mouth. Iris decided to roll with it.

“Dinner?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Barry responded, caught off guard.

“I just invited you to dinner.”

“Sure—yeah, I’d love to. What time? Do you want me to pick you up? Or should I meet you there?”

Iris bit her lip to keep from laughing. “I meant dinner at my parents’ place. My dad kept mentioning inviting someone over, and I’m pretty sure that someone was you.”

Barry stiffened a bit. “Oh, right. That makes sense. Not just the two of us, we barely know each other anymore, not like we’re still best friends.” He rubbed the back of his head, which she remembered he did on reflex when nervous. “I mean, it wasn’t like you were inviting me on a date. Not that meeting up by ourselves would be a date, I mean it could just be a meeting between friends, acquaintances even—”

“Barry,” Iris cut him off.

“Yes?”

“Slowdown. I was thinking about dinner with my parents but I wouldn’t mind meeting up just the two of us.”

“You wouldn’t?” Barry looked relieved and a little hopeful.

“Not at all,” Iris replied and smiled deviously. A part of her wanted to say “make it a date” and see how Barry reacted, but she decided not to tease him too badly this time.

“So, I’ll see you at...?” Barry asked

“Seven on the dot at Big Belly Burger.”

“Seven at Big Belly,” Barry repeated back to her like he was committing it to memory. He cracked a grin at her. “Some things never change.”

“Never get between me and my burger,” Iris joked. “See you, Barr.”

On her way out of CCPD, Iris noticed that half the unit was rushing out on a call. She wondered if it was the same as Barry’s call. 

_ Too bad dad won’t let me ride along now. I could’ve started my research, assuming Singh agreed, and spent a little more time with Barry. _

Barry.

_ Barry. _

_ I can ride along with Barry. He won’t say no.  _

Iris stopped in her tracks and reversed course to catch Barry before he left and tell him her idea. Hopefully he wouldn’t object. She knew she’d need a special approval from Captain Singh to tag along and have her manager send over a standard liability waiver, basically waiving away her life if anything happened while she was doing her ride along, but this was perfect. She could get her research done, while reconnecting with her old, and apparently revived crush. 

Iris had been gone less than a minute and was sure Barry wouldn’t have been able to leave without her seeing him, so she was quite surprised when she got back to his lab and it was empty, but not just I went for a bathroom break empty. His lights were off and a messenger bag that had been at the floor near his desk was gone. Barry Allen had managed to pack, leave, and apparently walk past her without her seeing him.

_ That was fast _ .

***

It was ten minutes past seven and Iris was starting to wonder if Barry Allen was standing her up. Her fond memories of their childhood friendship and the very real physical attraction she felt for him this morning were the only things keeping here in her seat. She checked her phone again for a message or missed call but there was nothing. Just when she was about to send a message of her own, a gust of wind sent her napkins flying and when she looked up there stood Barry. Iris could see the door to Big Belly Burger still swinging closed but no one coming in or out.

“Hey!” Barry said a little out of breath.

“Hey? Did you just get here?” Iris stood up and gave Barry an almost compulsory hug. “I didn’t see you come in.”

Barry tugged on the bottom of his jacket and approached the other side of the booth. “Uh, yeah. Sorry, I’m a little late.”

“Well, you could have let me know you were running late,” Iris said and tapped her phone.

“Definitely, you’re right. I got a little caught up...at the office and was running behind in getting ready.”

Iris noticed then that Barry had changed. She had changed her clothes as well, but she had been in sweats earlier, so naturally she needed to be a little more presentable. And by a little more, Iris had decided on her cutest casual outfit including a pair of very fitted jeans, heeled boots that accentuated her somewhat short legs, and a wrap top that stopped just shy of showing “it’s a date” level cleavage. Barry on the other hand had been dressed fine at work. His job didn’t really require formal attire or a uniform, but he had clearly changed into a cleaner, sleeker look. 

“You clean up nicely,” Iris acknowledged.

“Thanks, you look nice too,” Barry returned the compliment.

“Better than the sweatsm I’m sure.” 

“I don’t know.” Barry said and tilted his head to the side. “I thought they looked very...comfortable.”

“Thank you, Mr. Allen.”

“You’re welcome,  _ Ms. _ West.” 

They placed their orders at the counter and went back to their booth to wait for their numbers to be called. Silence persisted for a few moments. Iris pondered where to start off with a long lost friend that had just been through an immense trauma that last time she saw him. She wanted to know everything about him, but didn’t want to pry too much. 

Barry licked his lips like he was priming them to speak and Iris couldn’t stop her eyes from staring at them. She’d been wanting to kiss him since the time he had braces back in middle school. So maybe it wasn’t so strange that she was already thinking about how nice they looked.

“So, you’re a big time novelist?” Barry asked. Iris focused her eyes back on the rest of his face. He looked as nervous as she felt right now.

“Yeah, have you read any of my work?” Iris responded with a bright smile.

Barry scoffed. “Have I read your books? I only own the first editions of both your books. Your dad even got me a signed copy of both.” He leaned his elbows onto the table like he was getting ready to talk about his favorite subject. “I love the way you tell the story. You really get in deep with your subjects. Honestly, I was starting to wonder if you really laundered money for a criminal enterprise during your day job after reading that last book.”

_ Not personally, but I know a gal. _

“Wow,” Iris felt more flattered than she’d ever been from the words of a literary critic’s review. “You really have read my work. Which book was your favorite.” 

“I mean  _ The Spin _ was great, but my favorite story from you was that novella you wrote while you were still in college. The futuristic, sci-fi one,  _ Frozen in Time. _ ” Barry rattled off his reply easily.

“I can’t believe you read that.” Iris looked at him skeptically. It was a short story about a galaxy on the verge of being frozen in space and time until a young man develops a theory about how to jump start their sun only no one will listen to him and he has to do it alone and at great sacrifice. “How in the world did you even find that?”

“This little thing called the world wide web. You type in the name of an author and all their works pop up.”

Iris picked up a crumpled napkin and threw it at him.

“Whoa,” Barry said with a laugh. “Just teasing, but on a serious note, after your dad told me about your first book and how you had written in college as well I wanted to read whatever I could find.” 

Iris basked in Barry’s enthusiasm for her writing. It’d been a while since she felt this good about what she’d written.

You know it’s funny that you liked my what was my first, and probably last, sci-fi story,” she replied.

“Why’s that?”

“If you remember, I’m not super knowledgeable about sci-fi. Writing that was freaking hard! It’s why it was only a novella” Iris said and they both laughed. “But honestly, that story was more about my muse than anything. I just thought sci-fi fit given the person that inspired it. It was you Barry.”

Barry looked surprised at her words. 

“It was not only the love of sci-if you imparted on me—though I have to confess, I”ve never watched another Star Wars movie since you left, and at this point I never willI.” 

“I’ll take that bet,” Barry interrupted her.

“Oh, you’re so on,” Iris replied and they both smiled at the challenge. “But my other point was that the young man in my story, he was inspired by you. When we were kids, you never gave up, never stopped going for something once you believed in it. And you always believed in the extraordinary. I think more people need that, so that was what my story was about.” 

“Good to know I left an impression.” Barry smiled at her. 

“Of course you did,” Iris bit her lower lip weighing if she should say what she wanted to say next.  _ What the hell. _ “It’s hard to forget your first best friend—and your first crush.”

Barry looked surprised but not unpleased by her words. “You had a crush on me?”

“Oh, big time. I’m surprised my dad never told you.”

“He doesn’t give away too many family secrets.”

“Good to know.”

Iris looked at his hand resting on the table almost touching hers. She fought the urge to just brush her finger tips against his.

“Well, to even the score,” Barry said, snapping her back to attention. “I can tell you that I used to have a major crush on you too.” 

“What? No.” Iris shook her head disbelievingly. “No offense Barry, but you were never great at keeping secrets. I would have figured it out.”

Barry just sat back and smiled. “What can I say? I’ve been known to keep a secret or two.”

Iris was dying to ask Barry what he thought of her now, but first she wanted to know more about his life since they were kids. 

“So what are all your secrets Barry Allen?” she asked instead. “I mean you apparently know all about me and my writing career but have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know me,” Barry said, scratching the back of his head. “Just doing science stuff.”

“And solving crime. Don’t be modest,” Iris prodded him and Barry chuckled.

“Yeah that too.” Barry looked down at his hands for a moment like he was considering what to say next. Iris didn’t want to push anything and was prepared to change the subject to something lighter.

“After what happened to my parents—” Barry started to speak again. His voice was a little quieter. 

“I’m not sure how much you know.” He looked up at her and she shook her head.

“You don’t have to—” Iris started.

“It’s okay,” Barry assured her. 

“My mom had a second cousin that took me in, but that family lived out in California. They were nice, but I never really got over what happened” —Iris placed her hand on top of his in a gesture of comfort— “I...I was the one who asked them not to let anyone from Central City contact me.”

Iris drew back a little at that. She’d always assumed his family had misguidedly thought it best for him to have no contact but hearing that it was him hurt more than she expected. Still, she knew that pain and grief make people do strange things and she wasn’t going to hold this against him.

“I went through a bad phase Iris, and I just wanted to be alone. That included pushing the people—the person—I cared about the most left in this world away.” Barry’s voice was even, not giving away his emotion, but even now, Iris could tell it hurt. She placed her hand back over his and squeezed gently, letting him know she understood. “Besides, I ended up going through a heavy pretty emo phase and I knew you would have teased me mercilessly for that.” 

Barry smiled and Iris laughed at the image. “I want to see pictures,” she responded.

“Anyway, after a lot of therapy and encouragement from my family back in Cali, I knew I needed to come back to Central City and clear my dad’s name. What better way to do that than as a CSI.”

Iris had known from her dad that Henry Allen had been recently exonerating posthumously of any crimes and that Central City’s local billionaire and somewhat eccentric genius, Harrison Wells, had done it all over a business dispute. She hadn’t known that Barry had been involved in these matters.

Iris almost forgot that her hand was covering Barry’s until she felt him turn his hand over in her grasp so that their palms were touching. Iris and Barry both looked at their joined hands.

“Is it bad if I say that I like this?” Barry asked, his voice breaking just a little.

“Not at all,” Iris replied and squeezed his hand. Barry noticeably relaxed and Iris decided to go for what she wanted. “Is it bad if I say that I want this to be a date after all?”

Barry looked at her and held her gaze before replying back, “Not at all.”

They continued their conversation. Picking up like it had only been fifteen days, not fifteen years that they had last seen each other. They talked about past relationships, trips they’ve been on, Iris’ latest story idea, Barry’s trouble with tardiness at work, and Iris’ current lack of a muse. They left Big Belly Burger after two hours when the person cleaning up kept sweeping circles around their booth. The woman seemed to recognize that something was going on between the two of them and didn’t want to interrupt. Iris had even caught the woman giving the two of them dopey smiles a few times, but in the interest of respecting the workers’ time Iris thought it best they leave. 

They were heading back to Iris’ place—her dad’s place really, and Iris wished desperately at that moment that she had her own place right now. She’d thought of inviting herself back to Barry’s place when didn’t offer, but that moment had seemed to pass.

Iris and Barry had been walking side by side, arms brushing each other but the two of them not adding any distance to stop it. In fact, Iris was almost certain that Barry was intentionally letting his hand continuously brush up against hers. Iris was just about to slide her fingers in between his when a gust of wind—just like earlier at Big Belly Burger—blew between them. Iris saw red and yellow streaks of light stretching out in front of her. Sort of like horizontal lightning.

_ The Flash _ . Iris had never really paid much attention to the Meta situation in Central City, but even she knew the Flash’s calling card.

Iris felt the pressure from Barry’s arm that had been consistent against her arm for the last ten minutes disappear, but when she turned her head to look next to her Barry was still there. They were farther apart than she remembered, maybe the Flash running past them had made him jump away. She started to move back closer to him, but before closing the distance between them she saw a large red spot forming on the arm of his sweater.

“Barry, your hurt!” Iris shouted and gently took up his arm. “What happened? Did the Flash—”

“No, it wasn’t the Flash,” Barry responded quickly. He tried to pull his arm back but Iris wasn’t letting go. She’d already pulled up his sleeve. The wound on his arm was partially healed. Iris was no medic but the wound was definitely too healed up for the amount of fresh blood there. Still something about it looked bad, like it had been infected. She felt along the outside of the wound and heard Barry suck in a sharp breath. 

“Are you okay? Let’s get you to a hospital—”

“No!” Barry’s voice was more desperate than forceful, but it still made her jump. “I just need to go somewhere. I’m sorry, Iris, I—”

Barry winced again.

“Don’t even think,” Iris punctuated each word. “I’m letting you out of my sight while you’re hurt. I just got one of my best friends back. I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

Iris was surprised by the seriousness of her own words, but could feel that she meant them. Regardless of whether they were just friends or had the potential for more, she wanted to be there for him in a way that she couldn’t all those years ago. Even if it was just taking care of a scratch.

Barry looked into her eyes and must have read the resolve in her because he just nodded his head and stepped into her. Iris snapped her head up and looked at him in confusion.

_ Is this really the moment he makes a move? _

Barry wrapped his free arm around her back and clutched her to him. He looked down at her and gave a wry but pained smile. “I’m not going to lie,” he said. “This is going to be really strange for you.”

Before she could question his statement, Iris felt a pull in the pit of her stomach as they lurched forward and the world around her turned into a blur. Everything around them was practically still. Iris could just make out the still forms of other people on the sidewalk as they streaked past them. The other thing Iris noticed was that she and Barry were now surrounded by red and yellow lightning, just like the kind the Flash produced whenever someone spotted him on a scene. Just like she’d seen a minute earlier. Maybe the extra fast speed she was traveling at was slowing down her brain, because Iris knew what all this was telling her but couldn’t quite form the words in her mind. 

_ Barry is… _

One particualar scene that caught her eye was two children frozen mid stride that had been in the act of throwing a ball between each other. The ball too, hung suspended in the air. 

_ Barry is… _

Now they were running into that old Star Labs building that had been turned into a museum. Next thing Iris knew, she was standing in the middle of a very much in function lab that was definitely not on the normal tour.

“Dude!” Iris heard someone shout and turned to see a man, probably their age with long hair sitting behind a console. The person was looking at her probably just as skeptically as she was looking at him. Then he narrowed his eyes and his face seemed to light up with recognition.

“Hey, isn’t that Joe’s—”

“No time for this, Cisco. Where’s Caitlin? I need…,” but Barry couldn’t finish his words because he’d just fainted. Iris knelt down quickly to look over him, she could her the Cisco person calling for someone else. She saw that the wound on his arm that had looked mostly healed, what couldn’t have been more than a few seconds ago, was now completely reopened and clearly infected. 

Iris helped Cisco carry Barry onto a hospital bed setup in a very nice private medical bay and then stepped aside as a woman in a lab coat ran in and started to work on him. An hour later, after Cisco “vibed” himself to another location— _ whatever the hell that meant— _ and obtained a sample of some venom that had been used on Barry so the doctor could make an antidote, Barry sat on the edge of his hospital bed with his ruined sweater twisting between his fingers and he kept glancing unsurely at Iris.

“So your the Flash?” Iris finally asked, more just to hear him say it.

“Yeah,” he responded and scratched his head like he didn’t know what to add to that.

Iris walked over and sat beside him, bumping her shoulder against his. “My dad knows doesn’t he?”

“How’d you—”

“I heard you two discussing something about you and  _ your team _ earlier today. Seeing that you work alone at CSI, I figure this is what it was about.”

“Can I ask you something else?” Iris continued.

Barry adjusted himself to face her. “Anything. I’m an open book for you.”

Iris licked her lips to wet them. “Why did you bring me with you? Here I mean.”

He smirked at her. “Well, you seemed pretty determined not to let me go alone.”

“I was, but you could have come up with an excuse.” Iris tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Or you could have just left, and messaged me later that the Flash had taken you to the hospital.”

“That would have gone over well.” Barry looked skeptical.

“Probably not, but I would have understood. You were hurt.” 

“I don’t know,” Barry replied. His shoulders dropped and he started to study the floor. “We were having a nice time, weren’t we?”

“Yes, we were,” she agreed.

“I guess...I sort of wanted you to find out. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. A lots changed, but in just the past few hours I feel like we’re fifteen again and I can tell you anything.” Barry looked in her eyes again, and Iris was almost hyponetized by the intensity. “I guess I just didn’t feel like lying to you about who all I am now.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Iris nodded in understanding and leaned in closer to him. “A lot has changed, but you haven’t Barry Allen.”

“I’m pretty sure I got taller,” he said with a laugh and leaned towards her just a little.

“Yes, you have.” Iris pulled back to look him up and down. She’d forgotten that he was shirtless, but now that she was taking him all in, she saw that her guess of him being more muscular than his clothes let on was accurate. Barry noticed what she was doing and crossed his arms in mock modesty.

“Yeah, like I didn’t see you checking me out when we left the Big Belly Burger,” Iris said teasingly and poked him in the side. Barry laughed and leaned back onto his hands. His fingers brushing hers.

“Your jeans look really nice.”

“Is this where you tell me, but they’d look better off.” Iris leaned towards him again. 

Barry made a horrified face and chuckled. “Not my style.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What is your style then...say if you’ve been wanting to kiss a girl for fifteen years?”

Barry held up hand. “I have not been pining after you for fifteen years.”

“I didn’t say it was you,” Iris replied. “But just for fun, how long have you pined for me.”

Iris was smiling playfully but the smile quickly turned to a confused one and she worried that she had said something wrong. Barry looked serious, his brow was slightly pinched like he was deliberating something.

“I was just joking Barr, you don’t have to—”

“I’ve loved you Iris West since we were ten years old, before I even knew what love was, so you’re wrong” —Barry looked at her earnestly, openly, vulnerably— “I haven’t pined after you for fifteen years, it’s been more like twenty.”

Iris West was speechless. A first, really. The boy she crushed on—okay probably loved—when she was fifteen had just confessed he’d been in love with her since they were ten. She should be wary, she should run the other way screaming, or call his bluff. How could he still love her, he didn’t even know who she was anymore. And how could she say how she felt for him in this moment. Iris West did not believe in soulmates, but from the moment she’d seen him again, probably the moment she’d heard his voice outside his office, she’d wanted to kiss him. 

_ Everything with him feels so easy—so meant to be. _

Iris didn’t know what to say.

“I’m not saying that to put you on the spot,” Barry interrupted her thoughts. “I know it’s kind of out there, to be in love with someone you haven’t seen for so long. There was a time that I though I’d moved on.”

Those last few words made Iris’ stomach drop a little, which surprised her.

“But then I moved back to Central City and started working with your dad. He talked about you all the time and about your writing. I started reading your books and I felt connected to you again, if that makes any sense.”

“Sort of…” Iris studied Barry. Then a thought started to form in her mind. “Why didn’t my dad put us in touch when you came back to Central City?”

“I asked him not to.” Barry responded. Iris felt agitated that he got to make yet another decision on his own about their friendship. Of course, the more rational part of her brain reminded her that Barry didn’t know how she felt about him.

“You were living a glamorous life in the big city, I didn’t want the chance something might happen between us if it meant I would have to leave Central City—pretty much a no go with the whole Flash thing—or that you would feel like you needed to be here if you didn’t want to,” he added quickly after reading her annoyed expression.

Iris cooled at his response. “Presumptuous of you to assume something would have happened between us.”

Barry shrugged and then smiled. “Well, I mean it is now. Isn’t it? You did say you wanted this to be a date.”

Iris returned a blank stare to him, and she could see him start to squirm a little under her scrutiny. His neck and face were a bit red now. His confidence for a moment ago still there but more on edge. 

After another tense moment, Iris let out a loud chuckle.

“See this is what I meant about not changing earlier?” Iris finally said. “You being brave, being a hero for those in need, but still managing to remain kind of adorkable. It’s all the things I loved about you when we were younger. Of course, the actual Meta hero thing is a lot more intense, but you get my drift.”

“But I’m not saying I love you right now,” Iris added quickly. Despite the resurgence of intense feelings for her old friend that kind of declaration was too much, too soon. “I still need to learn more about the Barry Allen of today.”

“Of course.” Barry nodded his head eagerly.

“And I think you need to learn a little more about the Iris West of today as well.” Barry nodded again. “My dad and my publicist tend to oversell my greatness.”

“Doubtful.” He beamed at her and laced the fingers of his nearest hand with hers.

“I can say, as far as Barry of today goes, I really, really like what I’ve seen so far,” Iris said, leaning closer.

“Yeah?” Barry leaned closer as well.

“Yes,” Iris said. Her face just a few inches from his now. “And if you were wondering, I am that girl, who’s been waiting to get kissed by a certain boy for fifteen years.”

Barry’s lip were pressed against hers barely a second after she spoke the last word. The pressure from his kiss was just slightly more than gentle and he tasted heavenly, which Iris had not expected after the dinner that they shared. She wanted more. Iris angled her body even more towards Barry who was still leaned back slightly. 

Barry read her cues and pushed himself up higher to deepen the kiss. It was the best kiss she’d ever experienced. Could Iris say that she’d had other kisses just as skillful, absolutely, but there was something about the anticipation from the full day—hell—fifteen years of longing. Iris had thought of Barry more often than she’d wanted to admit earlier. She’d found him on social media, thought of re-connecting with him and chickend out more than once. She’d had fantasies, even after all these years, of what being with him would have been like and maybe that is why this whole day and date had felt like a dream ever since she first laid eyes on him again. 

No, she wasn’t in love yet, but if this day was any indication, she would be soon.

Barry slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently ran it along hers. Iris moaned in approval. The move tugged on feelings of desire running throughout her body and Iris crawled on his lap without breaking their kiss. Again, she needed more. Her lips were satiated but her heart demanded more. Barry seemed to be picking up on her need. He slipped a hand between her bottom and his lap and picked her up swiftly as he scooted back further on the hospital bed until he had enough space to lay back fully and rest his legs. He set Iris back down on his lap and the two finally broke apart. 

Iris stared down at him as she straddled his waist. His lips were a deep red from the kissing and his green eyes darkened to an almost emerald color. His hands, which up until a moment ago had been at his side, slid up her jeans until they came to rest at her waist. She just knew that the sensation of his fingers had left a trail of goosebumps along her skin. Almost as a reflex, Iris rolled her hips and they both gasped from the newly created friction. 

Iris leaned down and placed a deep kiss on Barry’s lips. He reacted immediately, running one hand up into her hair and the other one to the center of her back to press her body into him more.

Iris broke the kiss, taking in a large breath to try and calm herself down. “This really went from zero to sixty,” she said as Barry kissed along her jawline.

“I can go faster,” he managed to say between kisses.

Iris moved her face out of range of his lips and smiled down at him thoughtfully. “I bet you can,” she replied. “Do you want to show me?”

Barry didn’t hesitate. Before Iris could blink she was swept up in Barry’s arms and they were once again surrounded by that red and yellow lightening just like earlier. By the time she did actually blink, they stood in the middle of an apartment. Iris guessed that it was his, but she didn’t have time to explore before Barry returned his arduous attention to her body. 

They made out like teenagers in the middle of the living room for a while, first standing, then against the wall, then on the couch. When Barry slipped a hand below her panty line, after very enthusiastic urging by Iris herself, and began to stroke her with just the right amount of pressure, she knew that there was no stopping this now. She wanted Barry Allen now. 

Barry for his part, did not disappoint. He pulled a first sweet release from her after he realized that her neck was almost as sensitive as her clit. Lavishing both areas with attention at the same time was almost too much for Iris, but remained just on that pleasurable side of unbearable ecstasy. Afterwards, he wasted no time sliding from the couch to his knees and showing her what his tongue could do. Iris was on the edge of coming again when she reached her hands to his arms and pulled him up.

Barry looked at her in puzzlement. “That was amazing,” she said slightly out of breath. “And I really want you to finish me that way next time.”

Barry raised an eyebrow at her mention of next time.

“Oh yeah, you can bet your sweet speedster ass we’re doing this again.” Iris nodded. “Assuming you want to, and I’m totally assuming you do.”

Barry leaned forward and kissed her passionately to express his agreement. “So what is it you want to do now?” he asked as he ground his boxer covered erection into her. Iris moaned along with the motion and pulled him back down for another kiss. They stayed like that for several more minutes until Iris felt her orgasm coming close again. 

“Bed...now. Need to feel you inside me,” she got out in gasps. Barry sped them to his bed before she finished the last word. 

“I want you so much,” he said as he laid her down and kissed down the side of her jaw, to her neck, and down her chest. She felt him slide off of her and could feel the weight of his bed tilt to one side as he reached into a drawer on his bedside table. He returned to her after a moment, continuing to trail kisses down her stomach and Iris could feel his erection, now covered in a condom, pressed against her thigh. Barry kissed his way back up to her lips, his hard cock sliding higher between her legs. 

“Barry, I need you now,” Iris panted. She was losing control and wanted Barry inside of her before she let go. Barry fixed his eyes on hers as he used his hand to find the right spot and slide inside of her.

***

“It’s official,” Iris hummed with a spring in her step and waiving a document in her hand. 

She was running a little later than she’d like for her first day, but after waking up in Barry’s bed that morning, they’d had a little too much fun before Barry had to get ready for work. Iris had run home to quickly shower and change before heading to CCPD, but she’d been struck by new writing inspiration and ended up spending two hours writing more than she’s written in a while. Luckily, Singh had already read and agreed to her request and the waiver she’d had her manager send over the previous afternoon, so she didn’t have many formalities to deal with when she finally arrived at the precinct.

“What’s official—” 

“What’s going on?” Joe cut off Barry. Both of them turned to look at Iris as she walked into the CSI lab. Barry smiling at the sight of her.

“Singh okayed it for me to ride along for the rest of the week as research for my story.” 

Joe looked confused for a moment, perhaps even a little annoyed but quickly covered it with a smile. “Baby girl, as much as I would love for you to shadow me, it’s not safe, and I’m surprised Singh thought—”

“Not with you dad.” Iris walked past her father and patted him gently on his shoulder, before standing in front of Barry and smiling widely. “With Barry.”

Barry looked shocked into silence, or at least that is what Iris assumed, because instead of a response he stood in front of her with his mouth open but no actually words coming out. 

“Ready, partner?” Iris said, and slid the paper into his hands.

“I…,” Barry finally replied. He read over the document, running a hand over the back of his head more than once.

“I won’t allow it,” Joe cut in.

“Too bad it’s not your decision,” Iris responded without taking her eyes off of Barry. The color on his neck was turning a subtle shade of red although she wasn’t sure if it was from the pressure of her gaze or her father’s. He looked up and caught Iris’ eyes but quickly turned his attention to Joe.

“It’ll be okay Joe,” Barry tried to assure the other man.

“It’ll be okay. Barr, what about the Fl—” Joe stopped himself suddenly. “The other responsibilities you have?”

Iris rolled her eyes.

Barry just laughed.

“I don’t see anything funny about this,” Joe added.

“Joe, she knows,” Barry said with a sigh.

“She knows?” Joe looked between Barry and Iris.

Iris nodded her head slowly in response and added, “She knows.”

“What happened between you two last night?” Joe wagged a finger between Iris and Barry, but after Barry dipped his head and Iris bit her lip he thought better of it. “Scratch that I don’t wanna know.”

“I’m going to let you two talk,” Joe added and headed toward 

Before he left the room, Joe let out a defeated sigh and turned to face Iris. “You better be safe, and don’t get in the way of Barry’s official CCPD duties. Or his Flash ones for that matter.”

“Would I do that?” Iris smiled at her dad.

Joe scoffed, but returned the smile. “I nicknamed you trouble when you were a kid for a reason.” 

“And you” —Joe turned to Barry and pointed a finger— “Watch out for her, don’t let her get involved in your Flash work, and most importantly don’t let her boss you around, she’s only been doing that to me since she was five.”

“Thanks Dad,” Iris said in a deadpan tone.

Joe held his hands up in mock surrender and started to walk backwards out the door. “Hey, I’m just giving the boy a heads up. See you two later.”

“See you later.” Barry waved at him.

“See you!” Iris called after him.

Once Joe was gone, Iris spun around and walked over to Barry. She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. Barry wasted no time returning and deepening the kiss. Iris broke away after a minute and kissed him on his nose before walking to the other side of his desk and taking a seat. She took out her notepad and pen and arranged her items neatly on the desk, ready to soak in all Barry had to share. She also pulled out one extra document that she hoped wouldn’t be too much of a curve ball, but after last night, and the sudden break in her writer's block this morning. Iris knew she had to take a gamble.

“So, I have one more waiver for you to review.” Iris slid over a document and Barry looked down at it with interest. “I’ve already signed it.”

“What is it?” Barry asked.

“My waiver for riding along with the Flash this week.” Iris gave him her most persuasive grin. 

“Are you serious?” Barry asked, his eyes growing wide. 

“Deadly,” she replied. “You Barry Allen, are my new muse.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Flash fandom and publishing anything with smut in it, so please be gentle. Also, I really wasn’t sure if this is Mature or Explicit, so I just erred on the side of caution.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
